


Office Puppy

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My The Boyz OneShots [6]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Headspace, M/M, Office AU, Pet Play, Sexual Pet Play, Smut, Some Plot, eric in tight pants, puppy headspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Jaehyun, who had his desk on the opposite side of the hallway, laughed at the younger, seeing how he stared at his boyfriend's ass, to which Juyeon only rolled his eyes, looking down on the papers in front of him again.or: Eric has an apprenticeship at the company Juyeon works for and decided to tease his boyfriend a bit
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: My The Boyz OneShots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Office Puppy

Maybe Juyeon was a bit too fazed by Eric passing his desk in the office but let's be honest, the blonde boy just looked way too good in those slacks and the white button-down, smiling at Juyeon when he saw him.

Jaehyun, who had his desk on the opposite side of the hallway, laughed at the younger, seeing how he stared at his boyfriend's ass, to which Juyeon only rolled his eyes, looking down on the papers in front of him again.

He knew that Eric wanted to do an apprenticeship at the office Juyeon works at, in the same department as well.  
Juyeon also knew that it was Eric's dream job, even before they met each other, so it wasn't solely for the purpose to be near to Juyeon more, even though that was a nice side effect, so Juyeon made sure to put in a good word for the younger when he talked to his boss a few weeks prior.  
But the fact, that Eric was wearing a pair of pants that were on the verge of being too tight and a well-fitting button-down let Juyeon know that the younger definitely had _something_ planned and Juyeon was intrigued to find out.

  
The first half of his shift went by without him seeing Eric again, but he could guess that he was shown the faculty and got his first errands to run, so he just hoped that everything went well for the younger.

It was almost break- time, so Juyeon saved all the files he was working on and slowly collected all the things he needed for his break, waiting for it to officially begin.

"It seems like he's already teasing you on his first day of work" Jaehyun laughed, coming over to Juyeon's desk.  
The younger of the two let out a laugh, "it did. He doesn't really care about discreet does he?", he said, shaking his head.  
"Well, maybe I just noticed because I know, but maybe he should be more careful. Not only when it comes to you, you know that we have some weird dudes working here" Jaehyun recommended, talking low enough so no one he meant could hear it.  
"Yeah, I think I should talk with him about it" Juyeon agreed, getting up from behind his desk.

"Talking about the devil," Jaehyun said, seeing the young blonde skipping down the way to Juyeon's desk with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Juyeon, hey Jaehyun" he greeted the two older.  
"Hey Eric, how has your first day been so far?", Jaehyun asked.  
"Great!", Eric exclaimed, casually sitting down on Juyeon's desk. "I'm glad I didn't get lost though, the building is bigger than I thought" he then confessed with a laugh.

"You'll get used to it, no worries," Juyeon told him with a smile, ruffling trough Eric's hair.  
"Don't do that, I styled them this morning" the younger whined, trying to get out of Juyeon's reach.  
"Yeah sure," the latter laughed. "Well, we should go and get something to eat before the break is over" he then added, heading towards the cafeteria, Jaehyun and Eric following quickly after.

There was a small pout on Eric's lips, which Juyeon of course noticed, but he ignored it because he knew exactly what the younger wanted from him and didn't give, which resulted in his pouting.

The small group sat down once all of them got themselves something to eat and just talked about anything that wasn't work-related.  
The whole time, Eric tried his best to get Juyeon's attention, but to no avail, Juyeon was not playing along, mainly talking to Jaehyun.

But Eric being the bold one in public didn't stop, placing his hand on Juyeon's thigh, squeezing it a bit, leaning closer to the other, ignoring the fact that all colleagues from the department were in the cafeteria.  
Still, the older didn't show any reaction towards the younger, not even telling him off.

Jaehyun, who sat across from the two, couldn't help but laugh. He had known the two for a while now but it was still funny to see how professional Juyeon could stay while Eric was bugging him that much. Even though he knew it could also be risky right now, considering they were at work and there were plenty of people who wouldn't be accepting of a gay co-worker.

When the break was over, Jaehyun was the first to stand up again, stating that he had some documents that had to be finished as soon as possible so he would be going back to work first.  
Juyeon sent him off with a smile before turning around to Eric who was still sitting next to him, his hand still teasingly on the older's thigh.

Now it was Juyeon who placed his hand on the other's leg, leaning over to his ear.   
" _Behave_ , you don't want to be punished, right?", Juyeon whispered, squeezing the younger's thigh. His hands were so big, he could easily wrap it around Eric's leg.

The blonde could barely keep in his whimper, gulping at the older's word.  
"N-no..." he mumbled, looking down at the table.  
"Good, now go back to your work. And don't you dare get any stupid ideas" the older warned, giving the younger a light slap on his inner thigh before standing up.  
"I'll see you after work" he then said, leaving the cafeteria.

Eric took a deep breath before standing up as well. He did get what he wanted, partly at least. But he was determined to get _everything he wanted_. But for now, he may play by Juyeon's rules, for a bit at least.

Juyeon didn't see Eric for the rest of the day. Maybe partly because his eyes were fixed on the monitor in front of him, but he was sure that Eric had to run errands like getting copies or something, which wasn't necessarily any work that was done near Juyeon's desk.

Yet, Eric was at the older desk almost instantly once the shift ended, a smile on his face as he leaned over the dark table full of papers.  
"Are you finished now too?", the blonde asked innocently.  
"Almost," the other said, not even looking at his boyfriend so he could get the last bit of his work done.

"I've been a good boy for the rest of the day, right?", Eric asked the older in a whisper, grinning when he saw the other tense.  
"I don't know, have you?", the latter asked, leaning back and crossing his arms. "I haven't seen you for the rest of the day, who knows what you've been up to," he said, the expression on Eric's face shifting.

"I- I was..." he began, trying to find his words, but Juyeon had him at his fingertips now, having taken the lead of the game away from Eric easily.  
"You were what? Use your words" Juyeon told him with a victorious smile, quickly saving all files he had finished just now.

There was a subtle blush on Eric's cheeks, not able to say anything to the older, causing him to chuckle.  
"How about we go home and you tell me what you've been doing the whole day, doesn't that sound good?", Juyeon said, now him being the one grinning.

Eric still couldn't get a single word out so he just nodded, stepping a bit back from the desk to wait for the older.  
Jaehyun just watched it with an amused expression, standing up himself. "Well guys, I'll be going first, please leave Eric alive," he said, patting both of them on the shoulder before leaving the office.

When Eric sat on the passenger seat of Juyeon's car he was more than just fidgety. Excited and afraid of what is about to come. And Juyeon's big hand lying on his thigh definitely didn't help.  
Juyeon also didn't say a single word, not until the two of them entered their shared apartment and he closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about, hm?", he asked the blonde.  
"What do you mean? I haven't done anything, have I?", he questioned, turning around to the older who was leaning against the door.   
"Is that so?" Juyeon raised his eyebrow at the younger. "Well, if that's so I'll go and get some more work done," he said, taking off his shoes before going to the living room.

Well, at least he tried, but Eric grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him from doing so.  
Juyeon hid his smirk when he turned around to the younger. "What is it?", he asked.

By now, Eric was like an open book for Juyeon to read. He knew every expression he made and what each look in his eyes meant. ' _This is not how it was supposed to go..._ ' was what Eric's sad, droopy eyes meant.

"You didn't even comment on it" the blonde then admitted with a whine.  
"I didn't comment on _what?_ " Juyeon asked, taking Eric's chin between his fingers, forcing him to look at him.  
"On anything" Eric mumbled, trying his best to keep eye contact. "And you didn't give me any attention either" he whined.

"Oh, did my little puppy want attention? Is that the reason why you've been so naughty?", the older wanted to know.  
Eric whimpered in response, nodding slightly.  
"Do you think the only way to get my attention is being bad? Dressing and behaving like this?", Juyeon questioned, his grip tightening as he slowly moved towards the younger, causing him to stumble backwards and against the wall.

There was a pout on Eric's face, to which Juyeon could only grin before pressing his thumb against Eric's lower lips, opening his lips a bit.  
"And? Do you think you've deserved my attention now?", he asked.  
"N-no" the younger managed to say, Juyeon's thumb slipping further into his mouth which he then used to hold down Eric's tongue.

"Good that you understand, then I don't have to punish you, right?," Juyeon grinned, taking his hand away before taking a step back.

He took a look at the younger and couldn't hold back a chuckle.  
"I didn't even do anything and you already look desperate" he laughed as he crossed his arms.

Eric wasn't able to respond properly other than a small whine and puppy eyes as he tried to stay on his feet.

"Tell me, why were you so desperate to get my attention, pup?", Juyeon then asked.  
Eric gulped before muttering out an answer "...touch me..." he mumbled, eyes darted to the ground.  
"Look at me when you speak, otherwise I can't understand you," the older said, running his hand through Eric's blond hair before pulling at them at the back of his head to lift it.

Eric winced at the sudden pain but repeated himself nonetheless. "I wanted you to touch me," he said, now looking Juyeon straight into the eyes.  
"While we were at work? Did you want it that bad that you would've risked us being seen?"  
"No, now" Eric argued, making Juyeon grin.

The older scanned Eric from head to toe, seeing the already growing bulge in Eric's pants.  
"You know, wearing these pants, anyone could've seen anything" he commented, running his free hand down Eric's chest, stopping at the waistband of his slacks and pulling him closer.  
"No..." the younger whined "only you".  
"Didn't seem like it though" Juyeon argued but Eric quickly shook his head in denial.

With almost teary eyes he looked up to the older, begging with his eyes for him to do _something_.  
With a chuckle, Juyeon leaned down to the blonde, _finally_ kissing the younger.  
Hungrily, Eric returned the kiss, draping his arms around Juyeon's neck and holding him as close as possible, not even trying to hold back when he licked over the older's lips.

"Someone's eager" Juyeon laughed when they parted for a second.  
Eric only hummed, not caring about how needy he seemed, he didn't even open his eyes.

Amused, Juyeon pulled the younger closer by the waist, kissing him again and swallowing the moan from Eric caused by the friction of his dick being pressed against Juyeon's thigh.  
  
Eric stumbled backwards against the wall again, glad about the extra support as he probably wouldn't have been on his own feet for much longer.

Juyeon easily slid his tongue into the other's mouth, sucking at Eric's tongue, causing him to moan.  
A high pitched whine escaped Eric's mouth as he tried to grind onto Juyeon's thigh, but was held tightly by a pair of big hands.

"Oh, puppy" Juyeon laughed, "we're not playing by your rules anymore" he whispered into Eric's ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

Eric shivered at the tone Juyeon spoke in, but only managed to nod in reply, knowing that his vocal cords would betray him.

With a satisfied smile, Juyeon picked Eric up by the waist, easily throwing the younger over his shoulder before heading to the bedroom.  
Usually, Eric would protest, but this time, nothing but small whimpers left his mouth as Juyeon had one of his hands on Eric's butt, squeezing the plump cheek in the tight fabric.

Once arrived in the bedroom, Juyeon threw Eric on the bed, towering over him with ease.  
"On all four" he commanded and the younger obeyed within a second, turning around, supporting himself on his hands and knees, practically shoving his butt against Juyeon's clothed member.  
"Good boy" Juyeon praised, the words going directly to Eric's dick.

"These pants are so tight, it compliments your ass so well and you know it, don't you?" the older commented, patting Eric's butt.  
The latter only hummed and nodded as he slightly wiggled his butt under Juyeon's hand.  
"So tight, they could probably burst any second" he added, placing his fingers at the seam, pressing at it to see how sturdy the material actually was. And turned out, it wasn't really sturdy or thick in general.

Juyeon grinned before placing his other hand of Eric's butt as well, massaging it before pulling the two cheeks apart, tearing the seam with ease.

"Wa-wait", Eric whined, trying to grab behind him to stop Juyeon from further destroying his clothes.  
"Oh come on. You wouldn't have worn it again anyway" Juyeon argued, tearing the pants further apart, exposing Eric's almost naked butt.

Juyeon knew that Eric wore Jockstraps more often than not, but now he couldn't help but chuckle, thinking about how much the younger had probably planned everything.   
"My pretty little puppy" Juyeon smiled, cupping the two cheeks in his hands before slightly spanking one of them.

Eric's whole body shuddered as he whined, nothing leaving his mouth beside small moans as Juyeon toyed with his ass.  
"Stay" the older commanded before taking a few steps away from the bed.  
Eric, being the good boy he is, stayed in the exact position, just like Juyeon wanted him to, while he followed the older with his eyes, knowing exactly where he was heading.

Only a few moments later, Juyeon was behind Eric again, slowly dribbling the cold lube into his crack before following with two of his fingers, smearing it around a bit, entering his first finger soon after.

Eric took it without a word, even pushing back on it already longing for more, yet he didn't say anything, knowing it wasn't his time to speak anymore. But honestly, the way Juyeon would treat him would send him into headspace almost immediately anyways, he was actually surprised that he didn't slip completely yet.

A small yelp escaped Eric's mouth when Juyeon pressed in the second finger, scissoring them immediately.   
"Aren't you a good little puppy? Taking my fingers well like that" Juyeon praised, making Eric choke on a moan and moving his hips towards the older.

Honestly, with Eric under him like this, Juyeon sometimes had difficulties holding back, but he didn't want to hurt the other at any cost, so he had to be patient as well.  
With a bit more lube, Juyeon also inserted a third finger, brushing his long fingers over Eric's prostate ever so carefully.

Eric was already a whining mess, trying his best to keep himself up while Juyeon continued to tease him.  
"My pretty little puppy" Juyeon mumbled, his voice raspy, as he ran his free hand up Eric's spine, wrapping it around his neck and pushing him down.  
Eric whimpered, but complied without further ado, his face now buried in the sheets, muffling his louder getting moans and whines. 

When Juyeon deemed the other ready, he retracted his fingers before getting rid of his own pants first.  
And as much fun as it would've been to keep Eric in his pants, just fucking him through the whole he ripped into it, he knew that it must be rather uncomfortable, considering how tight it was, so he told Eric to roll on his back, which he obediently did, and took off his pants, leaving on his underwear though as it wouldn't hinder him and he still somehow had to punish the younger for his bad behaviour at work.

Of course, Eric disliked the fact that Juyeon left him partly clothed as he could already think of his intentions, but he couldn't say anything, only a low whine leaving his throat, his hands clenched to fists and held near his chest.

Juyeon only stared at the younger, but he could still feel his dick twitch at how intense the stare was.  
"Do you think you deserve your Master's dick?", he then asked the younger, looking him right into the eyes.

Along with a small whine, Eric nodded eagerly, trying not to break the eye-contact while doing so, even though it was nearly impossible. 

With a grin, Juyeon began to undress himself, as he was still wearing every piece of clothing besides his pants, shoes and jacket. 

Eric could swear he was about to drool when he saw just the outline of Juyeon's dick in his briefs.  
Silently, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Of course, it caught Juyeon's attention, making him raise his eyebrow.   
"Oh? Does puppy want a treat?", he asked.  
Eric let out a pathetic sound which was once supposed to be a bark but died down into a moan as Juyeon slightly pressed down on his dick, which was already painfully hard on its own, still trapped in the jockstrap.

"Come here, then" the older commanded.   
He didn't need to say it a second time, Eric sitting up and in front of Juyeon's crotch within a few seconds, looking up to the other with pleading eyes.

With a chuckle, Juyeon pet Eric's hair with one hair while pushing down his briefs with the other.   
The second, his dick spring free, Eric was already lapping at it, taking as much as possible into his mouth. 

To say Juyeon was big was an understatement but Eric still did his best by relaxing his throat and hollowing his cheeks while bobbing up and down the older's member.   
With a low groan, Juyeon threaded his fingers through Eric's blonde hair, keeping his head still for a few moments before pulling him off again, causing the younger to whimper and look up to him with big droopy eyes.

"That's enough for now. Turn around" Juyeon commanded and Eric followed without hesitation, wagging his butt as if there was a tail.  
Chuckling, Juyeon places his hands on Eric's waist, making him stop the movement as he positioned himself between the legs of the younger.

After slicking himself up with a good amount of lube he slowly pushed into Eric's hole, feeling the younger practically swallow him with his ass.

"My puppy's needy, isn't he?", Juyeon laughed as he bottomed out, the younger only whimpering under him. "You're taking me so good as well. If you continue to be this good you might get a reward, how does that sound?"

Eric only nodded eagerly, his face once again buried in the pillows, muffling his moans as Juyeon slowly thrusts into him.

Leaning over the younger, Juyeon slowly kissed up Eric's spine, shoulder blades and lastly shoulders where he halted for a moment before biting down on it, sucking until a hickey bloomed in a dark violet colour. 

While leaving one hand on Eric's waist to keep him stable he snaked the other arms around his shoulder and his hand around his neck, easily wrapping around most of it with his long fingers.  
"Don't hide your face like that, I want to see and hear you" Juyeon whispered into Eric's ear, causing a shiver to run over the younger's spine.  
He lifted his head as best as possible with Juyeon's support, his mouth not even closing for a second as he was whimpering on end.

Chuckling at how cute the younger was under him, Juyeon lifted two of his fingers and placed them on Eric's bottom lip, waiting a second for him to register them before shoving them into his mouth.   
With a moan, Eric closed his lips around the two digits, sucking on them just like he did with Juyeon's dick earlier.

"You liked being filled, don't you, puppy?", Juyeon asked, thrusting into the younger extra harsh this time.  
Eric let out a high pitched whine, nibbling at Juyeon's fingers as careful as he could so he wouldn't hurt him.

Juyeon held a steady but brutal pace most of the time, slowing down sometimes to check up on Eric even if he wasn't giving any signs.

At one point, Juyeon noticed how Eric would clench around him with every thrust, signalling that he was close, making Juyeon pick up the pace even more. 

Without any other warning sign, Eric's whole body tensed up and he let out a long moan as he came into his underwear, therefore also clenching around Juyeon much harder and throwing him over the edge as well, making him cum inside of the younger. 

Eric was still riding out his after-orgasm bliss when Juyeon carefully pulled out to which the younger subconsciously whimpered.   
Knowing that Eric would take a bit longer to get back out of his headspace, Juyeon decided to take care of everything until then. So he took off the last piece of clothing Eric was still wearing, threw all of their clothes into the washing machine (except Eric's destroyed pant of course), and then went back to the younger who he carefully picked up and carried to the bathroom where he was already letting the bath fill with hot water. 

While waiting for the rest of the bathtub to fill up, he set Eric down on the edge of it, making sure to support him so he wouldn't fall.   
Eric had his face buried in Juyeon's chest, his hands lazily thrown around his lower back when he mumbled something Juyeon couldn't quite make out but could guess nonetheless. 

"We'll wash up and then you can go sleep, ok? You did so well today" Juyeon told him, running his hand through Eric's blonde locks.   
The younger only hummed in agreement, tilting his head up to look at the older.   
"Thank you..." he mumbled, nuzzling further into the heat of Juyeon's body. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol I still can't write smut to save my life ahaha  
> Anyway, I got this idea from a video I saw on ptwt and I kinda mixed it with another that I still knew from Tumblr lmao
> 
> I hope y'all didn't die from this hellpiece and we'll see each other again in another work :D
> 
> Phi~ 


End file.
